


DRUNK

by lishui0810



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishui0810/pseuds/lishui0810
Kudos: 1





	DRUNK

“崔胜澈喝醉了，来酒吧接一下，地址是.........——尹净汉”

手机短信提示音突兀地打断了流畅的音乐声，崔韩率睁开眼，拿起放在一旁的手机看了看亮起的屏幕上出现的文字，皱了皱眉，又把手机扔到了一边。

“谁想去接一个酒品巨差无比的醉鬼回家？”崔韩率翻了个身继续哼歌，“更何况发短信的是他所谓的盖着被子一起聊天的好亲故尹净汉。”

“真是见了鬼了。”

“......”

已经是到了半夜十一点，崔韩率只穿了一件单薄的连帽衫就出了门。他站在酒吧门口，无视过路的男男女女对他抛来的媚眼与飞吻，脸臭得像是酒吧老板欠了他一个亿一样。已经入了冬，崔韩率戴着帽子也觉得有些刺骨的寒冷，手插在口袋里打了几个哆嗦，夜间的北风将崔韩率额前细碎的卷发撩起，露出小孩好看的额头。崔韩率低头看了一眼手机，尹净汉用崔胜澈发来的消息一条接着一条，无非不是什么崔胜澈抱着隔壁桌的帅哥就要亲，崔胜澈差点把尹净汉推倒了之类的话。崔韩率越看越气，跺了跺脚踏进了酒吧的大门，四处张望着寻找他那不懂事的哥哥。

酒吧里的氛围是崔韩率很不喜欢的，流光溢彩的灯光刺得人眼睛生疼，而震耳欲聋的巨大鼓点声更是让崔韩率觉得这是对音乐的亵渎。五花八门的高档的或是劣质的香水气味混杂在一起，令人作呕。崔韩率紧锁着眉头在拥挤的人潮中穿行，还要注意推开那些软绵绵的如跗骨之蛆般贴上来的他所谓的“臭虫”。

“韩率，这里！”突然听见自己的名字被叫起，崔韩率猛地一回头，终于看见了尹净汉焦急地对自己挥着手，而他身上黏着的那个不停在尹净汉脖子上左啃右咬的男人就是他最爱的哥哥崔胜澈。尹净汉的脸也是窘迫到发绿，被一个大男人在公共场合扒着咬并不是件光彩事，更何况人家的老虎小男友现在就在自己面前站着一副想要吃人的表情。

吓人，简直是太吓人了。

话不多说，尹净汉三下五除二把快那一滩崔胜澈往崔韩率手上一扔，仿佛丢掉一个烫手山芋般松了口气。“这哥酒品不好你应该也是知道的，小孩就别板着张脸了，回去好好给他醒醒酒。”尹净汉活动活动僵硬的肩关节，半哄半催让崔韩率赶快把崔胜澈带回家。崔韩率脸色稍稍有所缓和，不轻不重“嗯”了一声，扛着崔胜澈就往外走。一路上崔胜澈还想对一旁的帅哥动手动脚，被崔韩率狠狠地打了几掌，拖上了外面等着的出租车。

“啊...是韩率啊....”崔胜澈仿佛在这一刻才知道扛着他的人是他的宝贝弟弟崔韩率。崔韩率看上去不太高兴，抿着嘴去捏崔胜澈的脸，手上还加了点劲疼得那哥在出租车上哇哇大叫。崔胜澈有些委屈，借着酒劲更是恬不知耻地将整个人都压在崔韩率身上，带着满嘴酒气去弟弟嘴里讨糖吃。眼看着司机眼睛都不知道往哪放了，崔韩率强压着怒火用手钳着崔胜澈下巴就把他脸往一旁扭。崔胜澈不知是醉的过了头还是闹累了，倒也不再反抗。废了好大一番功夫，崔韩率才终于把醉成一滩烂泥的崔胜澈扛回了两人的公寓楼，不轻不重把他丢在床上。  
“真是臭死了.....一身酒味....”崔韩率满脸都写着嫌弃，他不常喝酒，甚至讨厌酒气的熏味，要不是这哥是自己的男朋友，他才懒得收拾这烂摊子。崔韩率艰难地脱着崔胜澈的衣服，外套，外裤，衬衣.....正解着衬衣扣子，一只手突然扣住崔韩率的后脑勺，紧接着一个黑影翻身就将崔韩率压在了身下，一只手探入了崔韩率的卫衣内摆。

“韩率这么着急就扒我衣服了....？”崔胜澈含含糊糊开了口，浓重的酒气带着温润的呼吸喷在崔韩率颈侧，冰冷的鼻尖让崔韩率忍不住一颤。他用手想要将崔胜澈的脑袋推开，却被死死压在床上无法动弹。

“哥，你醉了....住....唔.....”崔韩率话还没讲完，崔胜澈的唇就霸道地覆了上来。在和崔韩率接吻这种事上崔胜澈从来都很熟练，哪怕在甚至并不清醒的情况下也可以轻易让小孩缴械投降。崔胜澈大力啃咬着崔韩率的嘴唇，将小孩本就泛红的唇肉欺负得像是沾了鲜血一般。吃了痛的崔韩率不自觉张开了嘴，正好被虎视眈眈的崔胜澈抓住了机会。舌头长驱直入，缠住崔韩率的滑舌从舌腹一路舔舐到牙根，吮走他口腔内的所有甘霖。崔韩率暗叫不妙，全身上下有哪一个敏感点崔胜澈不知道。但崔韩率早已经无力反抗，从对方嘴中渡来的酒精似乎让他自己也起了醉意，记忆里熟悉的快感在这一刻被重新点燃涌上心头，光是这样的接吻就足够崔韩率的性器抬头。崔胜澈还在继续进攻，两舌纠缠在一起模仿交合的动作进进出出。崔韩率喘不过气来，憋得脸颊通红，在崔胜澈后背用力抓了几下，留下几条红印。崔胜澈这才恋恋不舍放开崔韩率的唇，舌尖点断连接两人的银丝。

看着小孩泛红的眼睛，本就恍惚的崔胜澈更加无法克制自己。顺着脖颈一路向下，细密的吻布满了崔韩率的身体，两粒乳珠哪怕并未被碰到就已经高高挺立。可与往常不同，崔胜澈并没有着急去品尝胸前的朱果，反而将目标转向了腰腹，顺着崔韩率的腰线一路舔舐，最后在肚脐眼打个圈。崔韩率胸前又疼又痒，可他却羞于面子自己抚慰自己的胸前，只得放下羞耻心轻声在崔胜澈耳边说。“哥....上面难受....”崔胜澈似乎等这句话已经等了很久，抬起眼来望着偏过头去独自闹别扭的小孩，轻笑着含住他的乳头，还没来得及收起的獠牙轻轻剐蹭过挺立的敏感。崔韩率闷哼一声，死死咬住了下唇。崔胜澈也不恼，用舌腹重重地碾过顶端，再对着乳晕用力吮吸。崔韩率倒吸了一口冷气，粗重的喘息从唇齿间溢出。崔胜澈对于小孩这样的反应很是满意，加重了吮吸的力度，另一只手则是贴心地照顾到了被冷落的另一边乳首，扯着乳尖向外，在等其自然弹回。崔韩率爽得扭动了一下身体，刚刚好更将胸前送入崔胜澈口中。崔胜澈简直爱极了自家弟弟此般浪荡的模样，在他胸前留下一个狰狞的牙印，另一只手则是探到了他的股间。

崔胜澈早就要忍不住了。

该做的扩张工作还是得做的，崔胜澈哪怕已经胀到不行，顾及到小孩的承受能力还是压住了心底早已安耐不住的性欲。小孩的性器已经滴了水，崔胜澈指尖抹去崔韩率性器前端渗出的粘液，指尖揉搓一番就抵在了他穴口。虽然已经做了很多次，每到扩张的时候崔韩率还是很紧张，穴口一张一合，浅浅地吃入崔胜澈的指尖，含蓄地邀请着人进入。崔胜澈低头含住崔韩率的分身耐心地吞吐，缓解他的不适，另一只手在穴口抚摸按压几下就伸入两根手指，强硬地挤开狭窄的肠壁。崔韩率轻哼一声，异物入侵的不适感与分身被侍弄的快感交杂在一起，将他的脑子弄得一团乱麻。“乖孩子，放松点。”崔胜澈鼓励似的在他马眼处用力一吮，反倒让崔韩率后穴咬得更紧。这一紧，恰恰让崔胜澈的指腹撞上了崔韩率体内的敏感点。

“不要了.....”崔韩率的声音都变了调，前后夹击的快感让他有些承受不住，红着眼想要逃走。崔胜澈哪还受得住，捉着崔韩率的窄腰加快了手上的扩张动作，两指在肠壁内快速抽插保证每一次都能狠狠击上那一敏感点。崔韩率颤着身子交代了今晚的第一次，浓稠的精液射在崔胜澈腹上，又顺着两人紧挨的身子流回自己腿间，将耻毛沾得黏黏糊糊。

看到这幅光景谁还管得了那么多，崔胜澈将手指快速抽出，穴口脱离手指发出清脆的挽留声，更是激得崔胜澈胯下之物陡然增大几分。崔胜澈解开裤子，炽热的性器立马弹了出来，带着炽热的温度抵在崔韩率穴口。刚刚射过的崔韩率尚未从高潮余韵中解脱出来，又被身下的温度刺激，穴口自觉开始吞吐起崔胜澈的阳具来。崔胜澈低头吻了吻崔韩率眼角，安慰般亲亲他唇，钳着他的腰猛然挺进。崔韩率眼泪直接流了出来，被充斥的快感淹没了被劈开的疼痛，浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着他正在被崔胜澈所占有。小孩的脚趾蜷缩着，腿根的不住颤抖和嘴里发出的甜腻喘息都传递了他很舒服的讯息。这是崔胜澈所欣慰的。并没有让崔韩率适应太久，崔胜澈立马操着他的腰大力抽动了起来。

“韩率喜欢吗？哥哥的疼爱。”崔胜澈将崔韩率的腿挂在自己手臂上，这样的姿势能让每一次进入都达到一个全新的深度。小孩的呻吟已经渐渐脱离了成熟男性应有的低沉，在拼凑不起的单音节中，崔韩率哑着嗓子断断续续地回答着崔胜澈。“喜...喜欢....嗯....”怎么会不喜欢。崔胜澈的性器将崔韩率的后庭填充得满满当当，仿佛每一个褶皱都快要撑开抹平。而坏心眼的哥哥在此时更是变着花样折磨弟弟，整根抽出让崔韩率的空虚达到极点，再狠狠地贯穿到深处，碾着那一点让崔韩率欲仙欲死的点不肯放开。崔韩率的嗓子在极度欢愉的性爱中变得沙哑，平常明亮的琥珀色眼睛在此时也蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，里面充满了情爱。

“哥....快一点...”

“不要顶那里...啊.....”

“慢一点....哥....胜澈哥....”

崔胜澈拍了拍崔韩率的臀肉，紧接着揉搓起了那两团白皙的软肉。崔韩率的臀部手感十分好，崔胜澈忍不住把它捏成了各种形状。而崔韩率觉得自己都快被捅穿了。他只能够发出几个断续的音节，接着就是好似欲求不满的欢吟。不断袭来的快感冲断了崔韩率的理智，他被冲撞得在床上上下颠簸，他觉得自己被崔胜澈抛上了云霄。崔胜澈再一次进到了一个新的深度，崔韩率硬生生只发出了一声呜咽——他太爽了，任何声音都无法表达他此刻的欢愉。崔胜澈伏在他身上啃咬着他的颈侧，在上头留下一个又一个爱心形的吻痕。崔韩率搂住崔胜澈的脖子，“哥....我要去了....”

崔胜澈点点头，抬起他的臀部做最后的冲刺，每一次都能顶进最深的地方。终于，崔韩率死死抱住崔胜澈的背，随着一声呻吟，崔韩率的前端再一次射了出来。崔胜澈在崔韩率射后在他体内后，快速地挺进了几个来回后也抱住崔韩率，尽数释放在了他的体内。滚烫的液体刺激着崔韩率高潮后的身体，他微微发出些并不存在的气音，似乎还没有从快感中清醒过来。

崔胜澈缓缓从崔韩率体内撤出，精液顺着崔韩率的穴口流出，在黑色的床单上沾染下白色的痕迹。崔韩率还没能缓过来，趴在床上想找崔胜澈讨个吻。这是他们做爱后必做的事情，精疲力尽的小孩总要从坏哥哥口里讨点糖，这次本也应该不例外，谁知到崔韩率一回头，崔胜澈自己已经躺在床上睡着了。崔韩率气不打一处来，使劲推了推崔胜澈，谁知这哥竟是毫无反应，睡得香甜。崔韩率没有办法，先是扶着腰把自己清理干净，又拖着崔胜澈给他洗了个澡，这才累到不行钻进被子睡了。

谁知第二天早上一醒，崔胜澈揉着眼睛问他。

“昨晚发生什么了？”

END


End file.
